Psycho
by banmilk cha
Summary: "KARENA KAMU HANYA MILIKKU.!" VIXX / LeoN / Neo/


**Tittle : Psycho**

 **Author : Banmilk Cha**

 **Main Cast :**

· **Jung Taekwoon a.k.a Taekwoon**

· **Cha Hakyeon a.k.a Hakyeon**

· **Kim Wonshik a.k.a Wonshik**

 **Genre : AU, Sad,Angst, Tragedy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Disclaimer :** **VIXX belongs to Jellyfish Ent., their families, and God.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Sho-ai, OOC**

.

.

 **FF ini murni karya asli saya. This FF is mine . So, DON'T COPAS orPLAGIARISM! DON'T BASH TOO!**

 **.**

 **Dimohon READERS memberikan RCL setelah membaca FF ini. RCL sama dengan semangat buat Author. Gak suka? Gak usah dibaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

©®Ω Ω®©©®Ω Ω®©©®Ω Ω®©©®Ω Ω®©©®Ω Ω®©

 ** _^Happy Reading^_**

 ** _–Story Begin–_**

 _Namja tan_ itu mempercepat langkahnya saat merasakan aura mencekam tiba – tiba merasukinya. Logikanya mengatakan jika ada seseorang yang mengikuti langkahnya dan itu membuatnya merasa takut di tengah malam yang gelap seperti saat ini. Ia terus mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya akan membawanya pergi meskipun hatinya terus bergejolak agar ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan psikopat yang terus membuntutinya dan menyiksa orang terdekatnya. Tapi rasa takut yang menggerayanginya selalu mengalahkan egonya.

" Benar – benar keterlaluan." umpatnya saat retina matanya menangkap sosok yang amat dikenalnya tergeletak tak berdaya di hadapannya.

" Tsskk! _Eottokhae?_ Apa yang aku katakan tempo hari benar – benar menjadi kenyataan 'kan? " ucap seorang _namja_ tampan yang baru saja muncul dari persembunyiannya.

" Kau.. " ucap Hakyeon terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang menjadi psikopat itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya. " Apa yang kau inginkan, hah? _Marhaebwa_! " teriak Hakyeon sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja _namja_ itu yang sama sekali tak membuat _namja_ itu ketakutan.

" Ah.. Kau berani sekali padaku. " sahut _namja_ itu lalu menghempaskan tangan Hakyeon sekali hentakan.

 ** _#PLAKKK_**

Hakyeon meluncurkan telapak tangannya di pipi mulus _namja_ tampan itu. Nafasnya menderu, raut wajahnya merah padam, menyiratkan amarah disana.

"Kau.. " _namja_ itu mulai mendekati Hakyeon hingga tubuh Hakyeon membentur dinding. " Jadilah milikku seutuhnya. "bisik _namja_ itu tepat di telinga kanan Hakyeon. " Jika kau mau melakukannya, aku akan mengakhiri semuanya. "sambungnya dan senyum miringpun tercipta di bibir _namja_ itu.

" _Aniyaa.._ Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, JUNG TAEKWOON! Aku tak mau dengan _namja_ psikopat sepertimu! Cih.. "

"Jangan harap hidupmu akan baik – baik saja, Hakyeon~ _ya._ Ingat.. Aku tak pernah main – main dengan ucapanku sendiri. "Taekwoon mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan penuh penekanan tepat di wajah Hakyeon.

Takwoon menghampiri tubuh kekasih Hakyeon yang tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada jantung Kim Wonshik, kekasih Hakyeon. Perlahan Taekwoon menarik pelatuk pistolnya dan bersiap menembakkan sebuah peluru pada jantung Wonshik yang masih berdetak.

" _Andwae!_ Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu, Jung Taekwoon. Tapi ku mohon jangan lakukan semua ini. " putus Hakyeon lalu menghempaskan pistol itu dari genggaman Taekwoon.

"Apa yang akan menjadi jaminan jika kau mengingkari ucapanmu? " ucap Taekwoon dengan senyum miring tercipta di bibirnya.

"Aku tak akan mengingkari ucapanku dan.. Aku tidak akan lepas darimu. "

"Akan ku pegang ucapanmu. Jika kau mengingkarinya, aku tak akan segan – segan untuk melukai orang yang kau sayangi. "

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kau mengatakan satu alasan kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku? Kenapa kau menyakiti semua orang yang dekat denganku? " lirih Hakyaon sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Itu karena.. Aku mencintaimu, Cha Hakyeon. "

Hakyeon terkejut saat mendengar ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari _namja_ psikopat bermarga Jung itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat kata ' **CINTA** ' meluncur bebas dari bibir Taekwoon. Rasanya ia telah terbang menembus awan lalu dihempaskan dalam jentikan jari. Tak bisakah Taekwoon mencintainya dengan cara yang wajar? Tanpa menyakiti orang lain dan juga tanpa mementingkan ego yang selalu berdampak buruk?

"Tapi.. Kenapa harus seperti ini? " lirih Hakyeon.

"Karena egoku menyuruhku untuk memilikimu. Maafkan aku karena aku mencintaimu dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. " jawab Taekwoon lalu mendekap Hakyeon yang menangis sesegukan.

"Mungkin aku masi belum bisa memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dan aku juga belum bisa mencintaimu. Tapi aku akan berusaha mencintaimu dan tolong akhiri semua ini, Taekwoon~ _ya_. "

" _Mianhae,_ Hakyeon~ _ya._ Asal kau menjadi milikku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mu. _Saranghae._ " ucap Taekwoon lalu mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Hakyeon. Mengecupnya lembut dan menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta yang ia miliki yang selalu bergejolak dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 ** _–FIN–_**


End file.
